Rédemption L'histoire avec du Hook dedans
by Aspho976
Summary: Killian Jones, un être torturé, poursuivi par ses plus sombres démons, va être confronté à son destin. Il devra faire des choix, combattre ses peurs, ses ennemis mais surtout lui même... Et puisse le sort lui être favorable !
1. Prologue : Tortuga

**Prologue : Tortuga**

« Jones, Jones, Joooooooones ! »

 _Il sent sa main, tout contre sa joue. C'est comme si elle était encore là. Il a mal, la douleur remonte jusqu'à son cœur, au plus profond de ses entrailles. Ses yeux se plissent, le sang bat aux tempes…Mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, il n'a pas pu, cette fois non plus. C'est plus fort que lui, un désir, un fantasme, un autre qui l'habite…_

« Jones, tu vas finir par bouger ton sale cul ?! »

Son sang ne fait qu'un tour. Killian plisse les yeux, il fait sombre, le réveil est difficile. Une odeur souillée flotte dans l'air, un mélange de vomissure et de vieux rhum frelaté. Peu à peu, il y voit plus clair. Il reconnait le bois, la sensation familière du roulis des vagues contre la coque. La cale du Jolly Roger. Il s'extrait tant bien que mal de l'amas d'immondices dans lequel il a du échouer, une nuit de plus. Sur le pont, personne.

« Il était temps Jones, le Capitaine t'attends, et puis cette odeur ! Tu ferais mieux de…Oh puis laisse tomber, suis moi ! »

Killian se laisse emporter par la jolie blonde qui hurle depuis les quais. Elle doit avoir 20 ans tout au plus, de belles formes, généreuses, des courbes à faire pâlir tous les marins de Tortuga. A tel point qu'elle a déjà 2 mômes à son actif, « Tinkerbell » comme ils l'appellent « _parce que quand tu la sautes, elle fait un boucan à réveiller tout le port.._ », paraît-il.

 _Imagine tes doigts qui courent sur son corps, ses hanches, ses fesses, la douceur de sa peau, remonte le long de son buste…_

Elle l'emmène dans un de ces vieux bars qui bordent le port, « Le Nyamba », avec sa devanture sombre et ses cadavres de bouteilles alignés devant la porte.

« Killian Jones, je ne vous attendais plus ! Asseyez vous donc et trinquons !»

Le Capitaine Sparrow est là, accoudé au comptoir, comme fatigué d'écumer les mers à la recherche de sa fin heureuse.

« Capitaine, que puis-je pour vous ? », articule difficilement Killian. Sa propre haleine lui pique tant les yeux qu'il fouille sa veste à la recherche de sa flasque de rhum. Il la retourne, plus une goutte, étonnant. Alors qu'il s'apprête à commander une bouteille d'Isautier bien arrangé, Sparrow l'agrippe par le col sans même lui laisser le temps de s'assoir :

« Je sais tout, Jones. Pour ma femme hier soir, et pour toutes les autres. Tout, tu m'entends ? Je ne te donnerai qu'un avertissement : ne t'approche plus jamais d'elle où je me chargerai moi-même de ta main droite… », murmure-t-il à l'oreille du jeune pirate.

Le Capitaine se lève et claque la porte du bouge infâme. Killian hésite et fini par baisser les yeux. Ce crochet qui remplace sa main gauche depuis plusieurs semaines, il ne s'y fait pas. « Pour qu'il n'en touche plus aucune », qu'ils ont dit. Mais ce n'est pas sa faute, ils ne comprennent rien. Elles le font exprès, elles le veulent, elles veulent souffrir. Et quand elles disent non, c'est pour qu'il recommence.

« Bonjour, je vous offre un verre ? »

Killian détourne le regard vers la jeune femme qui vient de s'installer près de lui. Une belle rousse aux yeux verts, des formes plantureuses et ce je ne sais quoi d'attirant dans son sourire, comme un appel désespéré à visiter la cale du Jolly Roger…

« Bien sûr love, c'est quoi ton nom ? »


	2. La malédiction du Jolly Roger

**Chapitre 1** **er** **: La malédiction du Jolly Roger**

 _13 ans plus tard…_

Au loin, le tonnerre gronde. Le Capitaine Jones est sur le pont, personne à la barre…Une fois de plus, il ne se réveille pas. Les flots pourraient bien se déchaîner qu'il clignerait à peine d'un œil. Près de lui, les bouteilles vides roulent au rythme des vagues.

« Capitaine ! Mais putain réveillez vous ! »

Le jeune Colin remonte à toute vitesse de la cale et court jusqu'à la timonerie. Il agrippe la barre et dans un ultime effort parvient à redresser le cap du Jolly Roger face aux vagues qui déferlent. Petit à petit, le calme semble revenir, le navire reprend ses aises et le ciel s'éclaircit. Le matelot vomi par-dessus bord. La colère gronde à l'intérieur de lui. Il se précipite vers le Capitaine vautré au milieu du pont et lui assène un violent coup de pied dans les côtes. Pas de réaction, si ce n'est un sombre grognement. Alors, il l'aperçoit, un morceau de parchemin usé par les années, dépassant de la poche de Killian Jones. Poussé par la curiosité, il le ramasse et en découvre le message :

« Au Jolly Roger ton destin est lié

A l'océan ta vie sera donnée

Et si un jour tu veux revoir la terre

Apprend la valeur d'un amour sincère. »

Le texte n'est pas signé. Les lettres sont belles, rondes et féminines. En bas de page, Colin devine un sceau, la lettre B, il en est presque sûr mais en fond, un dessin presque effacé l'intrigue… Des ailes peut-être… A moins que ce ne soit une culotte… Il chasse ces pensées de son esprit aussi rapidement qu'elles sont venues et décide d'attaquer sa lourde tâche quotidienne, le réveil du Capitaine Hook. C'est ainsi qu'il l'a surnommé à cause de cet effrayant crochet qui lui sert de main gauche. Dans sa tête seulement bien sûr, il n'ose pas imaginer ce qui lui arriverait s'il prononçait ce nom à haute voix. Colin redescend donc dans la cale et entreprend de remonter un à un quelques seaux d'eau croupie qu'il prépare chaque nuit, depuis maintenant de nombreuses années. Il faut dire que le Jolly Roger n'est plus ce qu'il était, la cale prend l'eau de toutes parts…

« Hook l'imbibé, capitaine d'un navire percé, quel tableau.. » ronchonne Colin en remontant sur le pont. Ni une ni deux, trois seaux d'eau atterrissent sur le fatigué mais toujours séduisant minois du Capitaine Killian Jones qui s'ébroue dans un sursaut.

« Non mais ça va pas ! Putain mais je n'aurai jamais la paix sur ce foutu bateau, quel est le… » s'époumone le Capitaine quand son regard embrasse l'océan tout autour de lui. Les nuages emplissent le ciel, les éclairs menacent les mâts, les vagues commencent déjà à franchir la proue du navire…

Jones se précipite à la barre, s'y accroche de toutes ses forces et cherche à stabiliser le Jolly Roger. Trop tard, bien trop tard… Déjà, le flan droit du navire s'enfonce dans les flots, l'imposant bâtiment se couche doucement.

« Mais où est ce foutu garnement ! Jamais là quand on a besoin de…. » hurle le Capitaine, trempé par les flots, une sueur froide lui vrillant les reins. Il ne finit pas sa phrase, en un éclair, le Jolly Roger, ou ce qu'il en reste, sombre dans les eaux déchaînées de l'Océan…

 _Ce n'est pas parce que cela se passe dans ta tête, Jones, que ce n'est pas réel…_


	3. Le chant des sirènes

**Chapitre 2** **ème** **: Le chant des sirènes**

Une brise légère fait régulièrement trembler la voilure du Jolly Roger. Les mâts craquent, l'eau s'infiltre peu à peu dans chaque interstice de la coque. Sur le pont supérieur, le pirate est allongé sur le flanc. Ses cheveux bruns reflètent les premières lueurs du soleil matinal. La bouche entrouverte, seul le mouvement de sa respiration le raccroche à la vie. Une douce musique emplit l'air, c'est comme si le vent fredonnait sa chanson. Une voix douce et puissante à la voix, féminine et sensuelle.

Le Capitaine Jones ouvre un œil bleu océan. Autour de lui, le chaos : les lames du pont sont brisées en de nombreux endroits, les mâts menacent de s'effondrer, les voiles sont déchirées…Mais il est vivant, du moins physiquement. La tempête est terminée. Il peine à se lever, une migraine lancinante brouille tous ses sens. Il trouve quand même le courage de fouiller dans sa poche et trouve sa flasque de rhum, son amie de toujours. Le bouchon entre les dents, la force de l'habitude et un certain talent avec sa langue permettent rapidement à Killian d'accéder à l'objet de tous ses fantasmes du moment : quelques gorgées du breuvage ambré, bien méritées.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Killian Jones se lève d'un seul bond. Il regarde autour de lui, personne en vue, il n'entend que ce chant, attirant. Il ne voit pourtant pas la terre, il ne l'a plus vue depuis 13 ans. Le Jolly Roger est une fois encore au milieu de nulle part, dans la plénitude azur de l'océan.

« Hého j'ai demandé s'il y avait quelqu'un ! »

Et soudain il l'aperçoit. Une jolie rousse à moitié nue d'une trentaine d'années, séduisante. Dès qu'il pose les yeux sur elle, la mélodie s'arrête.

« Enfin ! J'ai bien cru que vous étiez mort. Vous êtes sur le territoire des sirènes ici, heureusement que j'étais là pour vous protéger, vous et votre foutu rafiot ! »

« Ce n'est pas un rafiot mademoiselle, je vous prie de vous excuser sur le champ ! On n'insulte pas le navire d'un pirate impunément ! » réplique Jones.

« Ariel, et vous ? » annonce la jeune femme en tendant une main engageante, comme si de rien n'était.

« Killian, pour vous servir. Puis-je vous offrir un verre ? Il paraît que ça se fait, entre gens civilisés. Et comme vous semblez vous être invitée chez moi… »

« Chez vous ? J'espère que la cabine du capitaine est un peu plus cosy que ce… «

« Je vous apprécie tellement quand vous avez l'amabilité de vous taire ».

Sciée par ces propos, Ariel suit le Capitaine jusqu'à ses appartements privés. Spartiate mais accueillante, la cabine du capitaine recèle d'objets, de trésors, surement rapportés de ses nombreux voyages. Quand elle aperçoit la tortue ailée en bois, symbole de Tortuga, elle ne peut retenir un sourire pervers.

« Installe toi, j'arrive tout de suite, on peut se tutoyer je pense ? » dit Killian reculant vers le bar, son célèbre sourire charmeur vissé aux lèvres.

La jeune femme prend place à la table, tout prêt du lit en fer forgé. Il faut dire qu'aussi luxueuse que soit l'antre de Killian Jones, elle a des proportions minuscules.

De nombreux verres plus tard, le Capitaine, penché sur la table, la main de la jolie rousse dans la sienne, commence déjà à imaginer la suite. Tellement longtemps, 13 ans déjà qu'il n'a pu toucher une femme. Celle là fera bien l'affaire, reste à savoir comment elle a pu arriver sur le Jolly Roger…Encouragée par les hochements de sourcils équivoques du beau pirate, Ariel se jette à son cou. Leurs corps se pressent, leurs langues se mêlent, elle arrache avec fougue la chemise en flanelle de Killian, les boutons volent à travers la pièce. D'un geste, elle le pousse sur le lit tout proche et attrape un cordage à proximité. Elle attache violemment les bras du Capitaine aux barreaux du lit, se relève, se poste en position de défi, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Elle l'observe, offert, son torse, son corps, à sa merci.

« Euh love, je suis totalement pour le concept, mais tu ne devrais pas être sur le lit avec moi plutôt? »

« Killian Jones, sérieusement, tu ne te souviens pas ? Toi tu as peut être oublié mais sache que 13 ans ne suffisent pas à tout effacer ! » hurle la jeune femme, une lueur de haine dans ses beaux yeux verts et un poignard à la main.


	4. La mécanique des fluides

**Chapitre 3** **ème** **: La mécanique des fluides**

Jones fouille dans sa mémoire, aussi rapidement que son état d'ébriété lui permet. Une rousse, deux rousses… Des rousses… Des femmes, il en a tellement vu passer.

« On peut arranger ça love, pas besoin de te mettre dans un état pareil…Tu sais, il y a 13 ans ma vie était un peu…floue ? »

« Mais tu te fous de moi Jones ? » crie la rousse qui n'a plus l'air aussi séduisante tout à coup.

Elle s'approche du lit, se penche sur le pirate et fait doucement glisser l'arme sur son torse, appuyant la lame de plus en plus fort.

« Si seulement cette nuit il y a 13 ans, Tortuga, ce bar infâme, ton bateau…Si seulement cette nuit là ne m'avait laissé qu'un goût amer… » lui murmure Ariel à l'oreille.

« Ahem…Bon ok je sais, je fais cet effet là. T'es amoureuse tout ça hein ? Allez viens on va voir ce qu'on peut faire ! »

« MAIS JONES TU VAS FERMER TA GRANDE GUEULE ! »

La brume de l'alcool commence à se dissiper face à la haine matérialisée dans la rousse devant lui. Killian essaie de se souvenir, plisse les sourcils…Tortuga, oui ça il s'en rappelle, une île croisée au hasard de sa route et il y a passé les 2 dernières années avant sa « malédiction ». Un bar, oui surement, il se souvient surtout de la jolie Tinker, une des seules filles du coin qui n'a pas visité la cale du Jolly Roger…Cette jolie fille, il y a souvent pensé, qu'a-t-elle bien pu devenir ? Seule avec ces 2 gamins, chaque jour derrière ce comptoir, entourée de minables alcooliques et puants.

« Surtout tu le dis si je te dérange hein ! Au pire, j'enfile ma queue de sirène, je fais un tour et je reviens quand monsieur sera prêt à parler !» s'agace la furie au pied du lit.

Sirène ! Enfin ! Les images reviennent, progressivement. Une fille, rencontrée un soir, une nuit qui semblait partie pour ressembler à toutes les autres. Cette gamine lui a raconté qu'avant, elle était une sirène et que, par un coup du sort, par amour, elle était également capable de marcher. Il a imaginé que c'était une technique comme une autre, pour se rendre intéressante, parce que se faire un pirate un peu plus propre que les autres c'était en vogue à l'époque. Mais maintenant tout lui revient, tout est clair. Elle est plus âgée qu'alors, il n'y a que lui qui a arrêté de vieillir. Depuis cette nuit. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle nuit, c'est celle qui a précédé le premier jour du reste de sa vie. Ce fameux jour, ce matin brumeux où il s'est réveillé dans la cale du Jolly Roger, ligoté, au milieu de nulle part, le navire voguant au gré du vent et des marées. Ce matin là, il a trouvé le mot, poignardé à la coque, tout près de lui. La malédiction…

« Putain alors c'est toi ? C'est toi qui m'a fait ça ? Qui m'a obligé à ne plus jamais revoir la terre, pendant toutes ces années ? » grince le Capitaine.

« Quoi ? Mais je…non…et puis c'est moi qui pose les questions ! »

« Salope, on ne fait pas ça à Killian Jones ! » hurle le pirate en tirant de toutes ses forces pour se défaire de ses liens.

« STOP ! Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles hein, tes problèmes psychologiques t'es gentil tu te les garde ! Je te parle de la mécanique des fluides là tu vois ! »

« La mécanique des…hein ? » questionne Killian, le regard perdu, l'impression d'être de nouveau totalement ivre et de cuver un mauvais rhum.

« Oui, tu ne dois pas ignorer ça je pense, un homme, une femme, qui n'enfilent pas que des perles… »

« Ariel, arrêtes ça tout de suite, ne me prend pas pour un con, qu'est ce que tu veux de moi hein qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Que pour une fois dans ta vie, Jones, tu sois un homme ».

La porte de la cabine s'ouvre. Une jolie gamine se tient dans l'embrasure, 12 ou 13 ans tout au plus. Ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais lui descendent en bas du dos, ses yeux bleus semblent étrangement familiers au pirate. Elle le regarde, hausse curieusement les sourcils, passe un bout de langue rose sur ses lèvres, d'une façon beaucoup, beaucoup trop familière à Killian et s'exclame :

« Sérieux, c'est ça mon père ? Ahem bah je le shippe pas du tout hein ! »


	5. I'm going on an adventure

**Chapitre 4** **ème** **: « I'm going on an adventure! »**

Déjà 3h qu'Ariel a quitté le navire pour rejoindre les profondeurs de l'océan, la gamine sur les talons. Il n'a même pas eu la présence d'esprit de demander son nom. Elle a parlé, fait demi-tour et c'est tout. Killian s'est senti tomber, comme s'il perdait pied, vide à l'intérieur. Ariel l'a regardé, l'a détaché. Son regard n'exprimait plus que de la pitié, du dégoût même.

« ça te suffit comme explication, pirate ? » a soufflé la jeune femme.

« Je… »

« Tais toi, par pitié. Je te donne jusqu'au lever du jour Killian. Après ça, si tu n'assumes pas tes actes, tu le paieras. » a menacé Ariel, avant de partir.

3h après et une bouteille de rhum vide à ses pieds, Killian, assis sur le lit, fait tourner le peu de liquide ambré qu'il reste encore dans la 2ème bouteille.

 _Sérieusement Killian ? Une main en moins, une malédiction, un bateau percé et une gamine maintenant ? Putain mais t'es tellement au fond que si tu creuses encore avec ta petite pelle, mais c'est la Chine méridionale !_

« Capitaine, les fuites dans la coque sont réparées ! »

« Colin, Colin mon cher Colin… » souffle le Capitaine.

« Nous pouvons lever l'ancre, à votre commandement. Les mâts tiendront, je pense… »

« Tu penses Colin ? Tu PENSES ? Mais bordel qui t'a demandé de penser ! » hurle Killian Jones en se relevant péniblement et en se dirigeant vers le pont.

« Veuillez m'excuser mon Capitaine, je vais de ce pas me frapper la tête contre une lampe pour me punir… »

« Assez, matelot! On met les voiles, j'en ai plus qu'assez de cette….MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA ? »

Cachée derrière la timonerie, la gamine se tient là, prostrée, un sourire débile aux lèvres.

« Bonjour Jones ! On part à l'aventure ? » minaude-t-elle.

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici, est-ce que ta mère sait que tu es là ? Rentres tout de suite chez toi tu m'entends ? Et arrête de m'appeler JONES, on dirait ta folle de….Non laisse tomber »

« Et comment veux-tu que je t'appelle alors…Papa ? » le nargue la gosse avec un haussement de sourcil provoquant.

« Euh…Capitaine hein ? C'est très bien Capitaine ! Et ton nom à toi, c'est quoi la mioche ? »

« Lenor, mon Capitaine ! » scande joyeusement la mini lui en se pavanant sous son nez.

« Lenor ? Sérieusement ? Ta mère t'a appelé LENOR ? Bah euh, permets moi de t'appeler Leny hein… »

« Comme tu voudras ! Et à qui tu parlais avant de me trouver ? » questionne Leny.

« A ma version de la cacahuète...Bon elle est où ta mère ? Comment je te ramène moi ? On l'appelle avec un coquillage ou un truc comme ça ? »

« Capitaine, nous sommes déjà partis ! » chantonne la mioche en courant vers la proue, le nez au vent.

Le Jolly Roger avait en effet repris les flots, naviguant de nouveau vers une éternité inconnue. Reprenant ses esprits et scrutant l'horizon devant lui, Killian Jones devine une forme, ça ne peut tout de mettre pas être…

« Leny, à couvert, dans la cabine, exécution ! » hurle le Capitaine, une lueur de terreur dans les yeux.

Alors que l'enfant se précipite à l'abri, Killian se jette sur la barre pour redresser la trajectoire du navire et éviter l'énorme obstacle qui se dresse devant lui : une baleine de plusieurs tonnes, le ventre ouvert, les tripes à l'air et un drôle de type relativement canon qui sautille et gesticule dans sa direction sur l'abdomen du cétacé.


	6. Une souris verte

**Chapitre 5** **ème** **: Une souris verte…**

Le Capitaine arrive avec peine à dévier la trajectoire du Jolly Roger. Il fait encore nuit et malgré la pleine lune, l'obstacle a été évité de justesse. Quand le bateau se stabilise enfin, Killian a juste le temps d'essuyer la sueur qui perle à son front que la mioche arrive déjà en criant « Papa ! ».

« Hum … » bougonne le pirate.

« J'ai eu tellement, tellement peur… » sanglote-t-elle en se lovant dans ses bras.

Cette drôle de chaleur qui se diffuse en lui… Killian ne bouge pas. Il voudrait repousser la gamine, lui dire de dégager et d'aller retrouver sa mère. Mais il ne peut pas. C'est viscéral, la chair de sa chair, pressée contre lui, comme s'il était tout ce qui compte au monde pour elle.

« Allez ça va, ça va… » finit-il par articuler en repoussant Leny et en lui tapotant maladroitement l'épaule.

« Non mais ça va hein, j'ai pas eu peur t'façon… » marmonne la gamine en s'essuyant les joues d'un revers de manche.

Au loin, une voix appelle à l'aide. Une voix sexy, chaude, envoûtante…

« Hum Capitaine, tu comptes faire quelque chose j'espère ? » se reprend Leny, en désignant le naufragé du doigt.

La manœuvre du bateau et les vagues ont fait chuter le malheureux bellâtre qui se débat tant bien que mal pour s'agripper à la coque du Jolly Roger. Le regard de défi de sa fille posé sur lui, Killian décide de lancer un cordage à cet idiot et de le faire monter à bord.

« Je vous remercie, infiniment, Capitaine. Je suis August.. » annonce le nouveau venu, vautré sur le pont du Jolly Roger et trempé jusqu'aux os.

« Killian Jones, Capitaine du Jolly Roger, bienvenue à bord. Et ça c'est…euh…Leny ».

« Sa fille ! » ajoute Leny en tendant une main à August pour l'aider à se relever.

« Merci pour votre aide ! Une folle furieuse me poursuit depuis des jours, elle avait lancé cette baleine aux trousses de mon voilier. Une rousse, une folle je vous dis ! Je cherchais mon père disparu et…»

« Ne m'en dit pas plus, je la connais bien ! Il paraît que j'ai des comptes à lui rendre » s'exclame Killian, sous le regard désapprobateur de la gosse. « Le jour va se lever dans quelques heures et cette rousse va surement revenir… rhum ? » ajouta-t-il avec un lever de sourcils complice mais ambigu.

« Euh c'est que… Je ne pense pas que…» rougit le nouvel arrivant.

« Mate, vraiment ? Certes c'est une technique connue mais je ne compte pas te mettre dans mon lit ! »

« Ah oui ? Hum désolé je ne sais pas ce que je suis allé imaginer ! Va pour un verre alors ! » rétorque August, presque déçu que les avances du Capitaine s'arrêtent là.

Des heures plus tard, au lever du soleil, alors que les deux hommes se racontent leurs vies autour du liquide ambré, accoudés à la table et que les songes de Leny, blottie dans le grand lit en fer forgé, ont déjà surement rejoint le pays imaginaire, des grattements discrets se font entendre… Killian Jones lève un sourcil, écoute. Passablement éméché, il questionne son comparse du regard. Celui-ci lui répond d'un haussement d'épaule peu intéressé. Soudain, le contenu entier d'une des étagères est projeté avec violence sur le sol de la cabine. Alors que les deux nouveaux amis se lèvent d'un bond, avec toute la vitesse que leur permet leur taux d'alcoolémie, une souris se faufile entre leurs pieds.

« Mais butes là putain, butes là ! » hurle Killian, déjà debout sur sa chaise.

Réveillée par le brouhaha ambiant, Lenor ouvre un œil et assiste, amusée, au spectacle du grand et beau pirate gesticulant sur sa chaise, crochet brandit et cheveux en bataille et du bellâtre tournant sur lui-même en poussant de drôles de grognements. Elle n'a pas le temps de profiter plus du spectacle que déjà, un nuage de fumée verte s'élève de l'endroit où se tenait la souris l'instant précédent.

« Oh merde, non non non pas elle… C'est la folle ! C'est elle !» se met à couiner August.

« Mate, tu m'avais dit UNE rousse pas CETTE rousse… » marmonne Killian, presque déçu de ne pas voir arriver la mère de sa fille.

« Non mais vous vous croyez au Far West ? J'ai déjà été mieux accueillie sur ton épave, Jones ! » hurle la jolie rousse aux yeux bleus qui se tient devant lui.

« Chut… Installe toi love, tu es chez toi, mon ami August me vantait justement tes derniers exploits… »

Sous les yeux ébahis de Leny et d'August, Killian Jones dépose un baiser langoureux sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, comme s'il l'avait quittée hier.

« 13 ans … Tu m'as manqué…Zelena. »


	7. Le prix

**Chapitre 6 : Le prix**

La jeune femme repousse le pirate sans ménagement.

« Sérieusement Jones ? Tu crois que je t'ai attendu pendant 13 ans ? Allons allons, déjà que toi et moi c'était pas folichon…Non puis sexuellement tu étais loin de… » s'exaspère Zelena.

« Hum love, tu seras gentille, nous avons des invités… » rougit Killian en se grattant l'oreille, n'osant pas un regard vers sa fille.

La gamine, blottie sous le bras protecteur d'August tremble de la tête aux pieds.

« Ah le voilà enfin celui là ! Allez, plus besoin de toi monkey, et le bonjour au vieux sénile hein ! » scande la sorcière. En un tour de main, elle fait disparaître August dans un nuage de fumée.

Leny court se réfugier dans les bras de Killian. Cette fois-ci, pressé par un mauvais pressentiment, le Capitaine serre sa fille contre lui.

« Une bonne chose de faite ! Et honnêtement Jones, si ça te préoccupe tant, sache qu'il ne doit y avoir que Granny qui ne me soit pas passée dessus ! » s'esclaffe la jeune femme, sa peau se teintant peu à peu d'un vert chatoyant.

« Bon soyons clair Zelena, que veux-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu sur mon bateau ? »

« Tu ne t'en doutes vraiment pas ? Les femmes parlent, beaucoup…Spécialement quand elles ont bu…Et quelle bavarde, ta Tinkerbell ! »

« Tinker ? A Tortuga ? Qu'à-t-elle à voir dans tout ça, que peut-elle savoir ? » s'énerve le pirate.

« Il se trouve que pendant toutes ces années, elle s'est trouvée un nouveau hobbie : devenir une fée. Tu sais, son bar miteux ne marchait plus aussi bien et son seul véritable amour avait disparu…Du jour au lendemain sans prévenir…TU étais parti » minaude la sorcière.

« Je…quoi ? Oh je suis flattée, c'est vrai qu'elle était vraiment jolie cette fille et…Ahem ne nous égarons pas ! ça ne me dit pas ce que tu fais ici, sur MON Jolly Roger ! »

« Le bateau est à toi, c'est vrai…Mais tu es surtout à lui depuis 13 ans. Et ta Tinker, dans son délire, elle a rencontré la fée en chef tu vois, celle qui apparemment, t'aurais fait ça. Une féministe, une grande vengeresse, une sans culotte ! » s'exclame Zelena, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Killian ne dit rien. Alors comme ça Zelena, cette pimbêche, cette régulière avec qui il s'amusait bien, e de temps en temps, souvent, trop souvent même, en savait plus que lui sur sa malédiction. Mais ça n'expliquait pas tout et surtout, il n'en savait pas plus sur la raison de sa venue.

« Arrête avec ces yeux de merlan frit ! » l'invective la jolie rousse. « J'ai passé un marché, Jones, et il faut que je paie le prix… » dit la jeune femme, désormais totalement verte, en baissant les yeux.

Et elle raconte. Elle a une histoire à régler, une vengeance à assouvir. Et pour cela, elle a passé un marché avec le plus retord des magiciens, le plus puissant également. Elle a erré, pendant des années, à la recherche de ce qu'il voulait : « une clé, celle qui serait capable de briser une malédiction, par le seul pouvoir de son existence ». Et dans ce bar infâme, elle a trouvé Tinker. Qui lui a tout dit, du moins ce qu'elle en savait. Et ce « Capitaine Hook » dont tout le monde parlait, Zelena le connaissait… Alors elle a prit la route, elle en a causé des désastres sur son passage, jusqu'à cet August, dont elle a kidnappé le père pour le faire avaler à une baleine.

« Alors Jones, soit gentil je t'en prie…Donne moi la gamine… » susurre Zelena.

« Sa mère va arriver et je te promets, elle est bien plus badass que toi, et un peu moins verte…un peu plus iodée aussi, je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle sent le poisson mais… »

« PUTAIN MAIS FERME TA GRANDE GUEULE JONES ! » s'impatiente la sorcière. Puis se radoucissant : « Si tu parles de la créature mi femme mi thon que j'ai croisé à l'instant, je l'ai tuée, pfiout ! Du saupiquet j'en ai fait de ta sirène ! » lance-t-elle avec un sourire pervers.

Killian sent le petit corps de Leny se contracter contre lui. Elle est agitée de spasmes, elle se retient de hurler. Il sent ses larmes qui roulent sur son bras, qui humidifient sa main. Il les devine plus qu'il ne les voit. La gamine est brisée, il le sent à l'intérieur de lui. Elle vacille et s'accroche à lui de toutes ses forces. Et soudain il comprend. Il comprend cette chaleur ressentie tout à l'heure, cet instinct…cet amour. Plus fort que tout ce qu'il a pu ressentir en une vie. Alors qu'il s'apprête à écarter l'enfant et à régler son compte une bonne fois pour toutes à cette folle verte, une force surgie de nulle part, les propulse, lui et sa fille, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Salope verte…je t'aurai… » est la dernière pensée de Killian quand sa tête frappe violemment le sol et qu'il sombre dans l'inconscience, encore.


	8. Clé, culotte et grandes chaussures

**Chapitre 7 : Clé, culotte et grands chaussures**

« Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est ce qu'il fait encore vautré par terre celui là ? » s'exclame la nouvelle arrivée.

Leny ouvre les yeux, se masse le crâne. Killian est allongé à ses côtés, assommé. Devant elle se tient un spectacle des plus étranges. Zelena est ligotée et bâillonnée sur une chaise et une brune inconnue au décolleté fort aguichant agite une baguette magique en tout sens dans la pièce.

« Toi là, petite, va me chercher quelque chose pour le réveiller, un seau d'eau tiens, il y en a plein la cale ! » lance l'inconnue.

L'enfant s'exécute du plus rapidement que lui permet son état de choc, descend à la cale, trouve un seau plein d'eau croupie et le ramène dans la cabine du capitaine. Sous les ordres de miss forte poitrine, elle lance le contenu du récipient au visage du Capitaine.

« Mais bordel, j'suis pas encore mort moi ?… » ronchonne celui-ci.

Peinant à se lever, il découvre la scène et horrifié par le désespoir qu'il voit sur le visage de sa fille, se précipite à ses côtés. Il aperçoit Zelena ligotée, esquisse un sourire avant de s'adresser à la brune, sans manquer de jeter un coup d'œil appuyé à ce que laisse apparaître son corsage.

« Hum bon je vois que la situation est sous contrôle…Et vous êtes ? » se reprend Killian Jones.

« Je suis la Fée Bleue, Killian. Et je viens enfin te délivrer de… »

« La Fée Bleue ? Bloody Hell, c'est donc vous qui n'avez pas de culotte ? Aïeeeee mais ça va pas?! » s'écrie le pirate après que Leny lui ai sauvagement écrasé le pied vers la fin de la phrase.

Alors qu'il se félicite d'avoir de si grandes chaussures pour apaiser un peu la douleur, la Fée Bleue, sans même sourciller à l'évocation de son absence de culotte commence son récit.

« Il y a 13 ans Killian Jones, tu n'étais qu'un…. »

« Mmmmmmmmmmmmh…MMMMMMH » s'époumone Zelena à travers son bâillon.

« Bon qu'est ce qu'elle veut la traînée encore ? Allez zou, au couvent ! » s'exclame la fée en faisant disparaître la sorcière d'un coup de baguette magique.

« Bon reprenons. Il y a 13 ans, les villageois de Tortuga m'ont parlé d'un homme, un pirate, diablement beau, qui prenait le cœur de toutes les filles des environs. Il ne leur prenait pas que le cœur d'ailleurs mais bon passons…. »

Dans son récit, la Fée Bleue explique que touchée par leur discours, elle a choisi de leur venir en aide. Mais après avoir observé Killian, après avoir vu les villageois en colère lui trancher la main gauche, elle s'est prise d'affection pour le pirate. Et elle a voulu l'aider aussi, à sa façon. Après cette nuit avec Ariel, elle a su. Elle a su que la mécanique des fluides avait fait son œuvre et qu'un petit être pourrait tout changer… Et quand elle a vu repartir Ariel ce jour là, plonger dans les flots de l'océan et Killian, vautré dans la crasse du Jolly Roger, l'œil hagard, totalement saoul, elle a souhaité sa rédemption. Et elle a jeté le sort, la malédiction.

« Et aujourd'hui, à l'instant où ton cœur a décidé de protéger ton enfant de Zelena, j'ai sur qu'il était temps. Killian Jones, tu es libre. Tu n'as jamais quitté les eaux de Tortuga, ton cœur était juste trop obscurcit pour que tu retrouves le chemin vers la terre. Parfois, il suffit de se souvenir d'allumer la lumière… » termina la fée bleue, un regard plein de tendresse posé sur la jeune Leny.

A cet instant, Killian Jones réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il pourrait se mettre hors de lui, frapper la fée de son crochet là, tout de suite, la punir de tout ce qu'elle lui a fait subir pendant ces longues années. Il a perdu tout ce qu'il avait, jusqu'à sa raison, sur ce navire. Mais son regard bleu océan se pose sur le petit être fragile qui se tient à ses côtés. Leny tient le crochet du pirate dans ses mains, elle s'y accroche comme si c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait sur terre. Et il se dit que c'est un peu vrai. Il connaît cette enfant depuis quelques heures à peine et il le sait, il l'aime déjà, il l'aimera pour le reste de sa vie. Alors, levant les yeux vers la fée bleue, il se passe la langue sur les lèvres et murmure : « Merci ».


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue :**

Cela fait plusieurs heures que la Fée Bleue est partie. Leny est roulée en boule sur le lit et Killian fait tourner le liquide ambré dans la bouteille de rhum sur la table. Il n'en a pas bu une goutte, pour l'instant.

Il se lève, la bouteille à la main et rejoint le pont du navire. Il voit nettement la terre, il n'est qu'à quelques heures des côtes de Tortuga. Il observe l'alcool se parer de reflets dorés au soleil. Et il comprend. Il redescend dans la cabine et s'approche de l'enfant. Il s'assoit au bord du lit et caresse les longs cheveux bruns, tellement semblables aux siens.

« Leny, my love…On va rentrer à la maison. » lui chuchote-t-il en bordant la gamine et lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

Le Capitaine remonte sur le pont se poste à la barre et entreprend la manœuvre, cap sur Tortuga.

 _Quelques heures plus tard…_

Leny s'est endormie. La nuit est en train de tomber sur le port. Le Jolly Roger est amarré, il a retrouvé sa place sur les quais, la même qu'il y a 13 ans. Killian Jones prend l'enfant dans ses bras en prenant garde de ne pas la réveiller. Il met pied à terre et traverse les quelques mètres qui le séparent du « Nyamba ». De l'épaule, il pousse la porte. Il installe Leny, encore endormie sur le sofa miteux à l'entrée du bar.

Elle se tient là, derrière le bar, la jolie Tinker. Elle a vieillit, contrairement à lui, elle a presque son âge, maintenant. Elle a l'air fatiguée, ses yeux noisette ont perdu leur éclat. Ses cheveux blonds sont plus courts et ça lui va à ravir. Le bar est vide, il a l'air fantomatique.

Killian s'approche, s'installe sur un tabouret, pose la bouteille de rhum sur le bar, tapote de son crochet un verre vide à proximité.

« Bonjour love, c'est quoi ton nom ? » murmure-t-il à l'adresse de la jolie blonde.

« Chloé, mais tout le monde m'appelle… » lance-t-elle mécaniquement par-dessus son épaule, quand elle tourne la tête.

« KILLIAN ! Killian Jones ! Je…euh…je suis désolée…les verres sont sales…mon dieu…et je dois être affreuse…et je oh…ahem… » bafouille-t-elle en se lissant les cheveux d'une main et en tentant de dissimuler le petit ventre que le temps et 2 grossesses lui ont gentiment laissé.

Killian lui sourit, hausse un sourcil, passe une langue approbatrice sur ses lèvres et désigne la bouteille de rhum près de lui.

« Je nous offre un verre, Chloé ? »


End file.
